A Beast & A Beautiful Assassin in The Seven Kingdoms
by Hulkfan96
Summary: Hulk and Black Widow explore Westeros only to find themselves delving into an ancient conflict.
1. New Arrivals

_A/N: This version of Hulk will be much more intelligent, hence why some of his lines are more...lengthy than usual._

* * *

- **Westeros** -

Hulk and Black Widow wander through a beautiful forest in Westeros before stopping to overlook a large forest at the edge of a tall cliff, seeing a multitude of lakes as well as a lowly inn with several horses standing outside.

"Look, big guy. Maybe there's someone in that building that can tell us where we are."

Hulk leaps off the high cliff, tenderly holding Natasha in his arms, leaving a deep impact crater upon touching the ground. He then set Natasha on the ground as the two walk towards the inn. The two enter the inn, noticing a fairly attractive young girl with brown hair being tugged on by two bearded men as if they were dogs tugging on a rotten steak. Hulk and Natasha sit at an empty table, trying their best not to be noticed until a relatively short man with a scar across his face notices them and sits at their table, holding a cup of ale. Natasha noticed a sword strapped to his hip, but wasn't worried, since she had Hulk as a bodyguard. Nobody would dare try to touch her, let alone hurt her.

"What in the seven hells are you supposed to be?" The man rudely asked as he stared at Hulk.

"Someone you really don't want to pick a fight with." Natasha warned.

"Ha. I can handle myself in a fight, gorgeous. But I'm even better at handling women... in bed. Hahaha." The man said, clearly interested in taking advantage of Natasha's beauty.

"That's what all men say." Natasha remarked, lightly smirking.

"Oi. You there!" The man called out to the innkeeper. "Bring my new friends some ale."

A timid man in an apron rushed over, carrying a pitcher of ale along with two empty cups which he puts in front of Hulk and Natasha before filling them with ale, his hands noticeably shaking as he pours the ale, no doubt scared of Hulk.

"Mmm...Smells like honey." Natasha remarks upon catching a whiff of the liquid.

"That's the smell of ale, lovely. Where are you two headed?" The man asks as he takes a sip from his cup.

"Wherever the road takes us, I guess." Natasha says as she takes a sip of her ale while Hulk looks over at the young woman being tugged at.

"Your big friend remains quiet. Can he not speak?" He asks Natasha.

"Oh, he can. He just chooses not to." She says as Hulk stands up and approaches the men harassing the girl. He hates it when women are abused.

" **Let girl go**." Hulk says while grinding his teeth.

"Fuck off, beast. We're having fun here." One of the men said.

" **Doesn't look like she's having fun to me**." Hulk said.

"Well, maybe there's something wrong with your eyes, then." The other man said. "As for that stunning red haired dame of yours, she's a fool to be sticking around with you...when she could be in a bedroom, me laying under her while my friend does her from behind."

That drove Hulk over the edge. He punched the first man across the room. The other pulled out a sword with his right hand and swung it at Hulk, but he caught the man by his wrist, stopping the attack before grinning and throwing the man through a window. The man sitting with Natasha turned around and drew a dagger, but Natasha pulled the man's head onto the table and wrapped her leg around his neck and tightly applied pressure, eventually breaking his neck, making his body go limp and collapse on the dirty floor. The girl from before walks up to her two rescuers.

"T-Thank y-you...I-I don't know what they would've done if you hadn't shown up." She said, clearly traumatized by her treatment.

"Who were these men?" Natasha asked.

"M-Men loyal to Walder Frey of House Frey. He's a rugged psychotic who only cares for wine, women and murdering anyone with a quarrel against him."

" **Walder** **needs to die**." Hulk says as he clenches his fist.

"He does..." The woman said. "He's a despicable bastard."

"Well...now we know who to kill next." Natasha says before the two heroes walk out of the inn and walk down the road.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry that this is short and ends abruptly.**

 **Next chapter will involve Hulk and Natasha arriving at Highgarden and meeting Margaery Tyrell and her grandmother Olenna Tyrell.**


	2. Highgarden Visitors

- **Highgarden** -

 **Country Road**

Hulk and Natasha walk down a long road, with Natasha occasionally having Hulk carry her when she gets tired. The two eventually saw a beautiful castle with blue tile roofs surrounded by large courtyards and littered with fountains and beautiful gardens containing flowers of all kinds.

" **That's pretty**..." Hulk said.

"It sure is." Black Widow replied. Hulk continued to walk towards the castle, holding Natasha in his arms like a bride.

Eventually entering, they are confronted by a dashing man with curly blonde hair adorned in silver armor with a symbol of a flower on his chest plate. He drew a sword, aiming it at Hulk, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Halt! I am Ser Loras of House Tyrell. Give out your names, or I will cut you down!" He yelled out as gripped his sword with both hands.

Hulk set Natasha on the ground as she cleared her throat. "I am Natasha Romanoff." She says.

"And what is that? Some kind of giant?" Loras asks, now pointing his blade at Hulk, who growled at him.

"He is my friend, and I'd point that sword elsewhere. He's...very strong, to say the least." Natasha says.

Loras ignores her and charges at Hulk, who swings his right arm at Loras, but he swiftly rolls under it and slashes Hulk across the back, green blood pouring from the wound as Hulk roars in anger and pain.

"Hulk!" Natasha yells in distress as Loras dodges a right backhand from Hulk and counters with a left slash across his chest. More blood pours out as Hulk puts his left palm against the wound to stop the blood from dripping. Loras gets behind Hulk, noticing the wound on his back is completely healed.

"What in seven hells-" Loras began to exclaim, only to be interrupted by Hulk, who grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with his right hand. Loras saw the wound on his chest has healed as well.

"You-you're healing..." Loras choked out as he struggled to breathe. Thinking quickly, he lifted his sword and thrust the blade through Hulk's arm. Hulk roared in pain as he dropped Loras and gripped his arm in response. He pulled the sword out of his arm and tossed it to the ground. Before Loras could retrieve it, Natasha kicked him in the chest and repeatedly punched him in the face with amazing speed. Loras staggered back from the flurry of blows before tackling Natasha to the hard stone ground and put his hands on her throat, only for Natasha to throw him off of her and grab a large pole holding a lantern. Loras retrieved his sword and swung it, only for Natasha to block it with the pole and counter with a swing to the head, knocking him down. Before Loras could recover, Natasha pointed the sharp point of the pole at Loras' throat. Right as things were about to escalate, a booming authoratative voice yelled out.

"What is the cause of this?!" Hulk and Natasha looked to their right to see an elderly woman in a black cloak and a beautiful young woman in a silver dress accompanying her. Natasha moved the pole away from Loras' neck and dropped it.

"Sorry. We apologize for this, but this man attacked us. We were just protecting ourselves." Natasha said, trying to explain her and Hulk's actions.

"It is Ser Loras' duty to keep this place safe from intruders and assassins. He was simply doing what he was assigned to do, though not as well as he said he would." The elder woman said as Loras stood up and lowered his head in shame.

"Now, now, grandmother. Though Loras stands defeated, he still fought his best. That must count for something." The younger woman said.

"Yes. Apologies for the...harsh welcoming. I am Lady Olenna Tyrell. This is my beautiful granddaughter, Margaery Tyrell. Obviously, you've already met my grandson Loras." Olenna says as Hulk and Natasha smile at the greeting.

"Thank you. I'm Natasha Romanoff and this is my friend, Hulk." Natasha said.

"Hulk. Such a strange but intriguing name." Olenna said. Oh, where are my manners? You two must be starving. Come." Olenna said as she and Margaery turned around. Hulk, Natasha, Margaery and Olenna walk towards an area with servants carrying trays of food and wine standing around a large table sitting under a large awning which overlooked a massive field of flowers.

"It's so beautiful..." Natasha whispers as she sits down. However, when Hulk sits in the chair next to Natasha, it immediately collapses underneath him and Hulk falls onto the ground. Margaery conceals a stifled laugh of amusement as Hulk quickly stands up. Olenna has some of the servants bring a large tree stump to replace the broken chair. Hulk sits on it, and it holds his massive frame. Olenna snaps her fingers and a servant immediately runs over to them.

"Bring us some cheese, cake and fruit. Oh, and some wine." Olenna says kindly.

"Yes, my Lady." The servant says before walking away to get what was demanded.

"Pardon me, but I must say that you have a most beautiful face, Natasha." Margaery says.

"Um, thank you, Lady Margaery." Natasha politely says.

"Margaery has a need to tell someone they're beautiful. It is quite strange, I know." Olenna says.

"No, no. It's okay. I get compliments like this a lot." Natasha says.

"You." Margaery says to Hulk, who looks at her. "If I may ask...what kind of...creature are you?" Margaery asks, clearly trying to be polite, which was easier said than done, given Hulk's brutish appearance.

"Pardon me, Lady Margaery. Hulk isn't always like this. He is actually a man. A very clever man named Bruce Banner. He was...mutated into the being you see before you." Natasha says.

"I see. I hope to meet your other half someday. Get a chance to know the man...as well as the beast." Margaery says, smiling sweetly at Hulk, who smiles back, albeit lightly. The servant from before returns with everything Olenna ordered him to retrieve, bowing to Olenna and Margaery before walking away.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Highgarden Castle**

After the meal, Margaery leads Natasha and Hulk through the majestic halls of the castle before taking them to large, majestic rooms with a view of the garden from before. When Margaery leads Hulk to his room, which has a majestic tub in it, she stays to speak with him.

"Hulk?" Margaery says.

Hulk turns around to at her. " **What**?"

"If it's alright with you...may I come visit you later? I wish to speak with you privately." Hulk nods repeatedly, clearly interested. Margaery giggles in response. "Alright then." She smiles before walking out of the room and a servant girl closes the door behind her, leaving Hulk alone in the room.

* * *

- **Natasha's Room** -

Natasha is looking out the window when she hears a knock. "Who is it?" She asks.

"It is I, Ser Loras. I wish to speak with you, Lady Romanoff." Loras' voice was muffled by the closed door.

Natasha sighs. "Come in." Loras opens the door, holding a bouquet of roses in his left hand while his right hand rests upon the hilt of his sheathed sword. "What do you want?"

Loras holds the bouquet in front of her. "These wild roses are for you. An apology for my unnecessary aggression to you and your enormous friend."

"You were just protecting your family. I would've done the same. You're forgiven." Loras smiles and bows before walking towards the door.

"I wish a fine evening upon you, Lady Romanoff." He says before closing the door.

* * *

- **Hulk's Room** -

As Hulk sleeps in his massive bed, he hears a creak, forcing him to wake up. Much to his surprise, Margaery walks in, carrying a candlestick in her left hand while holding her robe closed with her other hand.

" **Margaery**." Hulk says softly as he sits up. " **What are you doing here**?"

"You did say I could visit you again, did you not?" She asked, smiling at him teasingly.

" **Uhhhh**... **I did. What is it**?" He asks as Margaery sets the candlestick on his sidetable.

"It is embarrassing of me to admit this but...I find myself to be highly attracted to you. I cannot explain it, but...just thinking about you makes my heart beat like a hummingbird's wing when it flaps."

Hulk looks at her, stunned by her confession. " **You**... **like me**?"

"Yes. I find it very concerning and inappropriate. I don't know anything about you besides this 'Banner' that Natasha spoke of, yet I find myself desiring you."

" **Well, love makes people do crazy things, I guess**." Hulk says.

Almost instantaneously, Margaery crashes her lips against Hulk's before pulling away, gasping in shock. "My sincerest apologies." Margaery said before rushing out of Hulk's room.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry that I'm ending this on a cliffhanger.**

 **Oh! Margaery kissed Hulk. That's going to make things awkward between the two.**

 **I was going to have a love scene between Natasha and Loras, but I cut it because I remembered that Loras is homosexual in the show, and I wanted to keep to his character.**

 **Next chapter will involve Margaery asking Hulk to spar against Loras to see who would be a better champion to fight for her against the Lannister's champion. You'll find out who it is next chapter...**


	3. Preparations

- **Hulk's Room** -

Hulk wakes up, remembering what happened between him and Margaery. He opens the door and speaks to one of the male servants standing outside of his door. " **I want to see Margaery**." He says.

"I'll have her brought here immediately, sir." The servant says before walking away to do as he was told. Hulk sighed before closing the door.

* * *

- **Later** -

Margaery walks into Hulk's room. Hulk looks at her, but she looks down in embarrassment, clearly not forgetting what happened between them last night.

" **Margaery**." Hulk says, finally getting the beautiful Tyrell woman to look up at the green-skinned monster.

"Forgive me. I have not forgotten our last meeting." She says, clearly flustered.

" **If it helps, I was surprised by that kiss, but I also liked it**."

"You did?" Margaery was surprised to hear him say that. She slowly approached him.

" **Yep. I liked it. A lot**." Hulk said, winking suggestively. Margaery blushed and giggled before letting out a sigh of relief.

"I hate to ask, but there are two things I'd like you to do."

Hulk simply nodded. " **What is it**?"

Margaery looks up at him. "Firstly, do not tell anyone about our kiss. Especially my grandmother. She'd be furious."

Hulk chuckled in amusement. " **Obviously**. **What's the second thing**?"

"I beg your forgiveness. Me kissing you...it was unorthodox and inappropriate, especially from a Lady."

Hulk sighed. " **I forgive you. I liked the kiss, but...not like I'd have a chance with a...girl like you**."

"Please, do not be so harsh on yourself. I'm sure even _you_ are capable of finding love, my friend." Margaery said, rubbing Hulk's massive arm, who sighed pleasurably at Margaery's touch.

* * *

- **Later** -

Hulk, Natasha, Olenna and Margaery sit at the table from before, eating fruit and drinking wine.

"You may be wondering why I asked for the two of you." Olenna said as Hulk and Natasha shrugged. "I asked you here because the House of Lannister has been a thorn in our House for many years. A tournament is to be hosted within a week. I wish to have one of you as our House's champion to combat the Lannister's champion."

Hulk and Natasha look at each other, unsure of an answer before Natasha came to a decision.

"We're going to fight for you. Who is it that you want us to fight?" Natasha asks as she crosses her slender legs.

"A beast of a man that must _not_ be taken lightly. Ser Gregor Clegane of House Clegane. By reputation, he is called the Mountain. No man has ever bested him in combat." Olenna said, practically shaking as she described her hated opponent House's champion.

" **He's never met me. If this**... **Mountain is as bad as you say, I'll be the one to crush the Mountain**."

"You do not possess the weaponry or training to combat Ser Clegane, my friend. You need both in order to face the Mountain in combat." Margaery says, resting her arms on her knees.

"She's right. No offense, big guy, but you're not the best fighter." Natasha says.

" **Grrrr**..." Hulk growls, insulted by Natasha's comment. " **Fine. Train me so I can fight**."

"Loras will train you. There's no swordsman in Highgarden more skilled than him." Margaery says as Loras approaches.

* * *

- **Later** -

Hulk and Loras stand in a large open area. Loras is adorned in his armor and wields his sword while Hulk is unarmed.

" **This'll be fun**..." Hulk says before charging at Loras. He grins, rolling out of the way and slashing Hulk's leg, causing blood to pour from his wound, only for the injury to heal within a few seconds.

"Impossible..."Loras said, clutching his sword.

" **Nope. Just incredible**." Hulk remarked before lifting Loras by the shoulder and flinging him across the dirt covered ground.

Loras groaned as he picked himself up and unsheathed a Valyrian steel dagger, slashing and stabbing at Hulk's gut and legs with his sword and dagger. Like before, blood spurted from the wounds, only for them to heal, much to the amazement of everyone but Hilk and Natasha.

"So...the creature can heal. Good to know." Loras whispered to himself as he charged, dodging a swing from Hulk's right arm and slicing his Achilles' tendon with the dagger. Hulk hollered in pain as he fell onto one knee.

" **Ow**...!" Hilk hollers in pain.

"Get up and fight back!" Loras said as he swung the dagger across Hulk's back.

Hulk has had enough. He caught another swing from Loras' dagger, grinning as he _very_ lightly punches him in the chest plate, knocking him down. He pinned Loras' dagger arm with his foot before gripping his dented chest plate and began to gently punch Loras in the face again and again, trying not to kill him. On the seventh punch, Loras, released his dagger. "Yield! I yield! Training is over, giant." Loras breathed out.

An applause was heard. Hulk and Loras looked up to see Margaery and Olenna were the source of the applause.

"He is to be our champion. He will fight for us...and triumph against the Mountain." Olenna said proudly, unaware that Margaery had a concealed look of uncertainty on her face.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Hulk's Room**

Hulk, now in Bruce Banner form, was folding clothes in preparation for his travels to King's Landing to fight the Mountain when Margaery walked in.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't hear you come in." Bruce said politely as he turned around to look at Margaery.

"No. The fault is mine. I should've knocked. So you're the 'other man' that Lady Romanoff spoke of..."

"Yes. I am the Hulk's...better half. The half that has control."

"You speak as if the creature has caused you great pain and loss."

"He has. Because of him, I...I spent the majority of my life running, hiding from people that wanted to use the Hulk as a weapon. A tool for war."

"I apologize. As a woman that spends her days walking through gardens, I cannot imagine what kind of toll that can have on a man." Margaery said sympathetically. She was genuinely saddened by Bruce's story.

"At least I have Natasha..." Bruce said, lightly smiling as he finished packing clothes.

"She is a very beautiful woman. No doubt her beauty makes her irresistible among men." Margaery said.

"Hehe. Yeah..." Bruce chuckles as Margaery cutely smiles at him.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Next chapter will involve Natasha and Bruce sailing to King's Landing and Hulk meeting Cersei, Jaime, and the rest of the Lannisters before fighting Gregor Clegane. In the aftermath of the fight, Hulk will get a little downtime with a certain prostitute while Natasha will probably have to deal with light flirtations from Jaime at a celebration feast that the two heroes attend...**


	4. A Contest of Strength

- **Open Sea** -

Hulk and Natasha rest in their private quarters as their ship slowly sails towards King's Landing. The crew chatter about their guests, commenting on Hulk's size and Natasha's unrivaled beauty.

"Our guests are of the most...unusual caliber. The giant is as green as a field." One of the men said.

"Best not forget that gorgeous maiden. Her hair is as red as blood...and her body...beyond perfection. It's as if the gods themselves crafted her with their own hands with but a single purpose...to drive men like us mad with lust."

* * *

- **Private Quarters** -

"What're you doing, big guy?" Natasha asks, noticing Hulk had his ear planted to the door of their private quarters.

" **Listening. The men are talking about us. But mostly you**."

"Well, what're they saying?" She asks.

" **They're saying you're the most beautiful woman in**... **Westeros, whatever that is."**

"Hehe. I'm flattered, but they won't win my heart with compliments that I've heard a hundred times before."

Hulk chuckles. " **I bet they'd hate to hear that**."

"Big guy, when you fight the Mountain...what do you think will happen afterwards?"

" **Hmmm**... **Don't know. Maybe we'll sail back to Highgarden**."

"Maybe..." Natasha says unsuredly. Just then, a man walks in, carrying a tray of food. Another walks in, carrying two vases full of wine.

"My humble guests, these are for you. Please let me or the captain know if there's anything else you require to make your accommodations more comfortable."

"Thank you. We'll let you know." Natasha says, smiling as the two servants exited their quarters and shut the door behind them. Natasha poured herself a cup of wine before pouring into another cup for Hulk. "To winning this contest of champions." Natasha toasted.

" **To winning**." Hulk said as he gently tapped his cup against Natasha's before the two drank the liquid from their cups.

* * *

- **A Few Hours Later** -

 **Private Quarters**

A man entered Hulk and Natasha's private quarters.

"Sir! Lady. I'm happy to inform you that we'll be arriving at King's Landing in a few minutes." The man says, quickly averting his eyes from Hulk out of fear.

Hulk grunted in response while Natasha smiled. " **Thank you**."

The man politely bowed to the two before promptly walking out.

" **Finally**..." Hulk says, clearly tired of being on the ship.

* * *

- **Streets of King's Landing** -

Hulk and Natasha walk through the streets, receiving some gasps of shock from the residents, who watch from their windows.

" **Always scared of the monster**..." Hulk mutters to himself.

"Easy, big guy...we're not the enemy here." Natasha says as she lightly grips Hulk's index finger to calm him down. Hulk sighs at Natasha's touch. She was always able to calm him down, even in his angriest state.

* * *

- **Later** -

Hulk and Natasha enter a large room, noticing a middle aged blonde haired woman sitting at a long table, sipping wine.

"I suppose House Tyrell sent you as their champions?" She asked, receiving quickened nodding from the two. "Bah. Too cowardly to send their own people against Ser Gregor. No. Instead...they send a brutish troll and a red haired maiden to fight for them." The woman sneered as she stood up and approached the two.

"Dearest sister, these strangers are our guests." A masculine voice calls out from behind the two heroes. They turn around to see an extremely attractive man with blond hair, his muscular body adorned in white and grey armor, a white cloak flowing down his back. "Until proven that they are of hostile intent, they shall be treated as guests, not adversaries."

"You never know a person's intent until they have a dagger to your neck...brother." She coldly says to the man as he walks past Hulk and Natasha. He stands next to the woman as he inspects Hulk and Natasha, the latter of whom looks away from him nervously.

"You...are a very lovely woman. Do you not think so, sister?" The man says as he looks up and down at Natasha's flawless figure.

"Yes, Jaime. She is truly a lovely woman, with beauty beyond compare." She says with a hint of sarcasm to her voice. "Though the same cannot be said about her companion."

Hulk held back from growling, instead choosing to simply scowl at the woman.

"I think you made the poor lad angry, Cersei." The man said, a light smirk appearing on his face.

"So...you're the one that will fight the Mountain?" Cersei asked Hulk, who responded with a simple nod.

"He is certainly big enough to challenge him." Jaime said, obviously impressed by Hulk's size and build.

"Or foolish. Nobody that's challenged the Mountain has ever lived to tell the tale." Cersei remarks as she takes another sip of wine.

"You don't know him like I do." Natasha remarked.

"I do not know him at all." Cersei retorts.

Another voice spoke out behind the heroes. When they turned around, a dwarfish man walks in. "Ah. Beloved siblings. It appears we have...guests." The man paused his words upon seeing Hulk, visibly shocked by his size and appearance. "Oh, my."

"What do you want, Tyrion, my brother?" Jaime asked.

"The contest happens in less than an hour. The audience for today's event grow impatient as the Mountain's opponent has not yet been introduced." Tyrion said.

"Upon introduction, he shall be greeted with applause and excitement." Jaime said, smiling.

* * *

- **Later** -

 **Armory**

Hulk is put in large pieces of armor, including a helmet, a metal sleeve for his left arm, and shorts along with sandals. He looks at a rack of weapons and picks up a large warhammer with a curved spike on one side of its head while another spike is at the end of its collapsible handle.

" **This looks nice**..." Hulk said as he looked at the massive weapon.

* * *

- **Arena** -

A large man covered head to toe in heavy armor walks onto a large arena, with dozens of onlookers watching him pull a large sword out of a sheath strapped to his left hip. The audience cheered at the size of him. Then Hulk walked into the arena, where the audience greeted him with gasps of shock, followed by cheers of excitement. Hulk drew his warhammer and swung it briefly in preparation.

"You look like an animal. I'll make you die like an animal." Gregor said as he swung his sword at Hulk, who leaned his head back, avoiding its sharp tip. Cersei, Jaime, Natasha and Tyrion watch the fight.

"He's rather skilled...for a brute." Cersei said.

"Yes. It's truly a battle of strength." Tyrion says.

" **Big man missed**." Hulk said before swinging his right fist across the Mountain's face, knocking the Mountain down. After realizing that he wasn't moving, everyone realized that made Hulk the winner by default.

" **Hulk**! **Hulk**!" Hulk roars out his own name as he thrusts his arms into the air in a sign of victory.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **Sorry this took a while, but I wanted the characters to be as in character as possible. I chose a warhammer as Hulk's weapon to use in the fight as I felt it made the most sense as his fighting style mostly consists of smashing and bashing his opponents.**

 **Next chapter will focus on the Lannister's hosting a big feast as a welcome for Hulk and Natasha as well as them meeting Myrcella, Tommen and Joffrey. Our two heroes will also receive some...romantic downtime in their own rooms before leaving for Winterfell.**

 **Please post positive reviews.**

 **(UPDATE-I realized how short this fight would be in real life, so I trimmed it down.)**


	5. The Champion's Feast

- **King's Landing** -

 **Arena**

The Mountain was dead. The strongest man in Westeros, killed in one hit. "I've never seen such strength in one punch..." Jaime said to himself.

"Well, as shocking as this is, my dear brother, I believe a feast is in order for our guests." Tyrion says, a grin sneaking onto his face.

"Yes. Have your feast. Drink your wine." Cersei said angrily as she stormed off, angry at the death of her former champion.

"Lady Romanoff. If you and your...companion would follow me. I'll escort the two of you to your chambers for the night." Tyrion says to Natasha who politely nods before Hulk follows her, grunting softly.

* * *

- **Later** -

A blood drenched Hulk is led to a large room, as a beautiful girl with red hair and a nice figure puts a bowl of water on a table, her hands shaking in fear as Hulk sits on a large bed. Her shaking becomes more noticeable as she dips a small cloth in the bowl and twists it before approaching Hulk very hesitantly.

Hulk sighs. " **Just do it. Hulk not gonna kill you**."

The woman gulps at the sound of his voice, which was booming like a cannon, yet sounded sincere. "Y-You s-swear?"

Hulk nods as he rests his massive arms on his legs, which dangled off the bed. " **Hulk already killed big man. Plus, Hulk don't hurt women**."

The woman nods as she wipes the Mountain's smeared blood off of Hulk's skin. "Y-You know...I want to t-thank you. For slaying the Mountain. That...beast of a man scared me. Ever since I was a little girl."

" **Mountain dead now**." Hulk says as the woman wipes the last of Hulk's fallen enemy's blood off.

"Indeed he is. I'm Ros." The woman says, now comfortable with being close to Hulk as she puts the blood soaked rag away.

" **R-Ros**..." Hulk says, struggling to say her name, feeling uncomfortable. Her name sounded eerily similar to the name of his arch enemy General Thaddeus Ross.

* * *

- **Natasha's Room** -

In another room, Natasha is taken to a luxurious room. Not long after she arrives in said room, Jaime enters. "Lady Romanoff. I have a gift for you. As you know, a feast is being held tonight in honor of your companion's victory against the Mountain." Jaime says as he hands her a box. Natasha opens it, revealing a revealing red dress. It was really beautiful, and Natasha knew it'd look good on her.

"Wow..." Natasha says in awe to the quality of the dress. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"A woman with beauty as...incomparable as yours deserves the best. This dress will make you irresistible to any man in the Seven Kingdoms." Jaime says as Natasha takes the dress out of the box.

"And make every other woman envious of me." Natasha adds, to which Jaime chuckles.

"I will send a servant to you when the feast is ready. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable." Jaime says before leaving Natasha's room.

* * *

- **Hulk's Room** -

As Hulk looks over King's Landing from the balcony, he hears a knock on the door. After hearing this, the door opened, revealing Cersei, who sneered at the large being.

"Hello, beast." She says in mild disgust. Hulk quietly growls at the 'insult', but keeps calm. "You may think you have the city fooled because you killed my champion, but you're every bit the monster that they say the Mountain was."

" **Careful, old lady. Hulk will crush your head like a grape if Hulk wants to**." Hulk retorts.

"You dare threaten me, you stupid brute? I should have you killed, and your companion to be raped until death takes her." Cersei threatens angrily before leaving.

" **More** **than welcome to try, hag**." Hulk says softly.

* * *

- **An Hour Later** -

Hulk resumes to look at the city from the balcony when Ros enters, telling him that the feast to honor him for defeating Gregor Clegane was now ready. He sighs as he slowly leaves his room, spotting Natasha in her dress that Jaime gave to her.

" **Wow**..." Hulk says in awe.

"What?" Natasha asks.

" **Widow look...so pretty.** " Hulk says in answer, getting a chuckle from her.

"Heh. Thanks, Hulk." Natasha says as the two walk towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

- **Dining Hall** -

Hulk and Natasha sit at a long table, large pallets of food being placed in front of them while the Lannisters watch on. While Jaime and Tyrion are happy about their guests, Cercei looked at their 'guests' with contempt, still not happy with Hulk winning so easily.

"Dear sister, lighten up. This is a celebration." Tyrion says, noticing Cersei pouting.

"What's to celebrate? My champion is dead, slain by a monster. I'll celebrate when that brute lays dead in a puddle of his own blood..." Cersei mutters.

As Hulk bites into an oversized roast pig, a young girl with blond hair approaches him nervously. "E-Excuse me." She meekly says, getting Hulk to look down at her.

" **Yes**?" Hulk asks as he looks at the tiny human girl.

"A-Are you the one that killed the Mountain?" The small girl asks nervously, clearly intimidated by Hulk's appearance.

" **Uh-huh**." Hulk replied, getting a cute smile from the girl.

"I'm Myrcella. Myrcella Baratheon." She kindly says, holding out her small hand to Hulk, who awkwardly holds his finger out for her to shake, as his hand is way too big for Myrcella to hold properly. She giggles at his gesture as she shakes his finger.

" **Hulk**." The green-skinned goliath says primitively.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hulk." Myrcella says sweetly. "How are you so strong?" She asks, to which Hulk shrugs.

" **Hulk strongest there is**." Hulk answers, getting a smile from the young girl.

"You look like the strongest man in the world. Nobody would dare fight you." Myrcella says as she looks at Hulk's muscular form.

" **Only idiots would challenge Hulk**." Hulk remarks, making Myrcella adorably giggle.

"Myrcella. Get away from him." Cersei calmly says, not wanting Hulk to get any attention.

"Coming. Bye, Hulk." Myrcella says, smiling at Hulk one last time before walking over to Cersei.

Hulk sighs as he takes another bite out of the roasted pig and washes it down with some ale. As his eyes scan the room, he sees Ros smiling at him, so he smiles back as she walks over.

"Hello, my friend." She says flirtatiously as she eats a grape from a bowl of fruit.

" **Hello, Ros**." Hulk says back as he pulls Ros to him, growling lowly, almost as if he was purring like a cat. " **Ros very pretty woman**."

Ros giggles. "And you are a very handsome gentleman." She says back at him. "Have you...ever laid with a woman?"

Hulk tilts his head in confusion, as he didn't understand her phrasing. " **Huh**?"

"Laid with a woman. Have you ever done it?" Ros asks, to which Hulk shakes his head hesitantly. "Oh...You've yet to experience pleasure?"

" **No. Hulk never lay**."

"After the feast, I shall...educate you. Okay?" Ros sweetly asks, to which Hulk nods his head. She smiles cutely as she eats more grapes from the fruit bowl before departing for the night.

"Everyone. May I have your attention?" Jamie asks as he clinks his drinking goblet, making the dining hall go silent. "I would like to toast. A toast to our new friends here in King's Landing. To Lady Natasha, a woman whose beauty and charisma is unchallenged. And to the Hulk, a creature with unmatched strength and ferocity that even most beasts and armies would cower from."

"Hail!" The commoners in the dining hall say in unison as they drink to them. All except Cersei, who simply scowls in disgust and storms off after pouring her wine on the stone floor.

"It is not worth the wine..." Cersei says to herself.

" **Hmph. Whiner.**.." Hulk mumbles upon noticing Cersei's rather childish departure.

* * *

- **Later** -

Several hours pass as Hulk returns to his quarters, opening his door and smiling, as Ros was standing in the middle of the room, smiling at him. "Enjoy the feast, champion?" She asks, a cute smile appearing on her face.

" **Meh, it was okay**." Hulk simply says.

She keeps smiling as she sits on the edge his bed. "I was forbidden from attending...because I am a whore."

Hulk's eyes widen. " **You**..."

"Lay with others who pay me in coin? Yes."

" **Eesh**." Hulk says uncomfortably. " **Rough for Ros**?"

"At first...yes. But I got good at it. Very, _very_ good." Ros says rather suggestively as she crosses her legs. "You've never laid with a woman. How about we change that, my champion?" She asks as she slowly begins to remove her dress. However, Hulk stops her.

" **No! Hulk not want to lay**." He says as he pulls her arms to her sides.

"You sure?" She asks, genuinely surprised that Hulk was against the idea of laying with her; anyone else would've practically torn her clothes off the second they were alone, but Hulk was different. Hulk nods his head in answer. "Oh? Well, will the champion take a kiss?"

" **Uh**... **okay**." Hulk says as he leans his head down. Ros smiles as she kisses him gently on the lips.

* * *

- **Highgarden** -

 **Margaery's Bedchamber**

As Margaery stands at the balcony in her room, a knock is heard. "Come in." Margaery says as a servant enters the room and hands her a parchment.

It reads, " _The red-haired woman and her green beast, the Mountain-Slayer, are requested at Winterfell by House Stark. This is an urgent manner_."

"Why would Hulk and Natasha be requested in Winterfell?" She asks herself as the servant excuses himself, bowing to the lovely girl before leaving.

* * *

- **Author's Note** -

 **I decided to have Hulk speak more primitively as an experiment. Hope you guys don't mind.** **Next chapter will more than likely involve Hulk and Natasha travelling to Winterfell to meet House Stark.** **If you guys have ideas about what I should add, please let me know. Thank you.** **Also, I know I've said it before, but if you have to comment on this story, please comment POSITIVELY.**


End file.
